Pam (The Southern Vampire Mysteries)
Pam is a character from the The Southern Vampire Mysteries/Sookie Stackhouse Series by author Charlaine Harris. She is a vampire. She is known as Eric's second-in-command and co-owner of Fangtasia. Her age isn't mentioned thorough, but Sookie thinks that she is 200 plus. Human life She lived in London with her parents. She concidered herself as very wild girl for her times, romantic and bold. She had a crush on her best friends cousin. Though her parents didn't approve that relationship she slipped out of her house at night to meet him. When she was coming back home, she met Eric. He drained her, put her in her bed and after funeral he dug her up. She left London and moved with him to north of England and then they left England for the continent. She saw her family only once from a distance about ten years after she died. Physical description She was likened by Sookie to milkmaid, young suburban housewife, middle-class woman, but mostly to "Alice in Wonderland with fangs". She will be forever 19 years old. She was round faced with chalky pale complexion, dark blue eyes and straight blond hair "white as a magnolia petal". Pam was a little shorter than Sookie who was 5.6 feet. As her work outfit she wore black gowns, but she was more a pastels-and-twinset kind of female. She often wore pale green, pink and blue. Sookie thought that she looked "ethereally lovely, with a kind of deadly edge". Personality and Traits Her main characteristics are: the belif of vampire superiority and special sence of humor. She had a kind of sweet-but-lethal charm and her humor, which is unusual for a vampire, could give human nightmares. She hated a dull life. She's like goddess Eris. She love to tease and provoke others, e.g. guys from FotS, Sookie, Felicia and especially Eric, as she explain to Sookie, because she had never had that much ammunition to tease him with. She usually talked pure American, but when she was excited, she talked with slight old English accent. She loved fight and she's of the "get even" school. Relationships She's bisexual, but she's more fond of women. In "From Dead to Worse" she had dated Amelia Broadway, Sookie's roommate and a witch. Pam could often be seen right beside Eric, who was her maker. She was both bound and compelled to do his requests. She thought that Eric was a good boss. She, in some way, loves him, but not as a man. She is very concerned about Eric's happiness and well-being. She friends with Sookie, which she called sometimes her "telepathic friend". Sookie rescued Pam at list two times, first during the battle with witches and then in "All Together Dead" from collapsing hotel. Pam advised Sookie to be more selective in picking her friends in reference to Arline. It was known in "Dead to the World" that she shared a nest with Clancy and Chow. Work She left Minnesota to help Eric run Fangtasia. Pam was based at the bar, but she had other duties in Eric's various business dealings. Officially she was a bouncer at the bar. She had taken leadership when Eric lost his memory. In "From Dead to Worse" she admited that she hadn't had time off in two years. True Blood series In True Blood, an HBO series based on the books, this character is played by Kristin Bauer. Interesting details *On her Toyota she has a Fangtasia bumper sticker. *She carded Sookie in Fangtasia, because she could no longer tell human ages. *She loves "Dear Abby" column. *She wanted to be in women edition of Fangtasia's calendar, but Eric made decision that she will be in the on for men. She have a whip in her picture. *Her nest was at 714 Parchman Avenue in Shreveport. It was a large ranch-style house in a upper-middle-class suburb with three-car garage. *She asked Sookie if she could teach her how to fire a shotgun. Category:The Southern Vampire Mysteries characters Category:Characters in written fiction Category:Fictional vampires Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional English people Category:Fictional people from London Category:Fictional immortals Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:2001 introductions